1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector cover, a connector and a connector module, and particularly relates to a connector cover and a connector module capable of reinforcing a strength of a connector providing better fixing effect of an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a motherboard is manufactured by alternately stacking a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of wire layers, and a plurality of electronic components and slots are disposed on the motherboard. Since the wires are not evenly distributed, the motherboard may be slightly bent during the manufacturing process of the motherboard due to different average thermal expansion coefficients at different parts of the motherboard. In addition, due to a grasping force of the electronic components or assemblies disposed on the motherboard (e.g., an engaging force of the fan of the central processing unit to the motherboard), the motherboard may also be bent. FIGS. 1A and 1B are respectively schematic views illustrating a conventional connector disposed on a motherboard. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, since a motherboard 2 is bent, a conventional connector disposed on the motherboard 2 is also defaulted slightly with the motherboard 2, making it less convenient to insert an expansion card (not shown) subsequently.
Besides, as science and technology continuously advance, the performance of expansion devices in the computer is also improved constantly. Taking memory module as an example, a memory module may generate a significant amount of heat when it is operated in a high performance mode. To accomplish a preferable heat dissipation effect, the conventional high-end memory module may include a fan disposed at a side of the memory module, so as to rapidly dissipate the heat generated by the chip of the memory module through convection. However, since this kind of memory module is heavier, the cover of the connector may crack when the memory module is inserted into the connector of the motherboard.